


Peanuts

by starsandsignals



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Hospitals, M/M, Mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandsignals/pseuds/starsandsignals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you alright, Merl?” Merlin shook his head and pointed at the dinner before managing to squeeze out “peanuts?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanuts

It was Arthur’s turn to cook dinner for everyone at his flat but instead he was sending them away to “get a takeaway or something, I don’t care, just don’t come home for the night.” Although they were confused by this Morgana, Leon, Gwaine and Percy all put on their coats, presumably going to the pub at the top of their street. “Give us a call when we’re allowed back Arthur, darling,” called Morgana cheerily as they left through the front door.

“Hopefully never,” ground out Arthur in a teasing manner before he turned to the kitchen to prepare the meal for his secret boyfriend, Merlin. The chicken curry bake was just being taken out of the oven when the doorbell rang. Arthur greeted it to striking blue eyes, a messy mop of black hair and a grin that was threatening to split Merlin’s face in two. “Hey,” greeted Merlin as he leaned in to kiss Arthur, “something smells good.”

“Yeah, that’s me obviously,” flirted Arthur as he set the plates in front of each of them and poured some red wine into their glasses. “Of course it is, darling, you smell just like Rogan Josh. How was your day?” Merlin replied before taking a bite of chicken.

“Oh, the usual. Morgana tried to set me up with Gwen, Lance threatened to cut my-“ Arthur was interrupted by a hacking, choking sound. “Are you alright, Merl?” Merlin shook his head and pointed at the dinner before managing to squeeze out “peanuts?”

“Yes, why? Oh, shit! Do you have your epi-pen?” Merlin shook his head before pointing at Arthur’s car keys and holding up nine fingers. At first Arthur was puzzled then it clicked that he needed to get Merlin to the hospital as soon as possible before he choked to death. He snatched his keys off the hook before carrying Merlin down the stairs to the street below. Once he and Merlin were buckled in he raced the few miles to the nearest hospital. By this point, Merlin was on the edge of passing out and Arthur didn’t know what to do, He called for help and seconds later Merlin was being carried into the emergency room and Arthur was being instructed to let the doctors do their jobs. Whilst he was drinking questionable coffee from the vending machine his phone rang. “Arthur!” Trilled a delighted Morgana from the speaker. “Arthur, where are you? Are you having fun times with someone?”

“No, Morgana I’m having very not fun times at the hospital. Can you come and meet me?”

“Of course, are you alright?” Her voice was tinged with worry and he could hear her climbing into a vehicle.

“I’ll explain when you get here, I’m in the visitor’s café.”

Fifteen minutes later Arthur had asked about Merlin a total amount of fifteen times and been told the same thing. He was fine, but they wanted to keep him in overnight for observation. Arthur could visit him at 6:30 which was now just ten minutes away. “Arthur, what’s happened? Who’s in hospital? Why did you bring them?” Morgana’s voice projected across the café and Arthur just looked at her until she had reached his table.

“Morgana, you might not like this but you have to listen, “Arthur began slowly. “Almost a year ago now I met the most perfect person who could ever walk into my life. They were kind, and smart, and funny, and best of all, they didn’t put up with any of my shit. Every time I saw them I complained that they were stalking me even though I knew they weren’t. After about a month they asked me out and we went to a nice romantic dinner together before I walked them home. They kissed me goodnight and walked inside their flat and I couldn’t help but fall in love with them. They’re so good for me, Morgana and they deserve so much better than me but…”

“Arthur, why aren’t you giving me a name? What’s she called?” Morgana looked confused.

“They’re not a she, Morgana. I’m gay.” Arthur had closed his eyes, ready for the bout of hate that was ready to spew from his sister’s mouth the way it had done from his father’s, but it never came. There was silence for a moment before Morgana spoke gently: “Arthur, that doesn’t matter to me. As long as you’re happy, and this person is treating you well then I am happy for you. I love you, Arthur and you will always be my brother, no matter what.”

“You can see your partner now, “came an unfamiliar voice from beside their table. Arthur looked quickly at the clock before muttering a hurried “thanks” to the doctor, grabbing Morgana’s hand and dragging her to Merlin’s room.

“Arthur! I- wait, who’s this?” Merlin asked as Arthur pulled Morgana into the ward. She smiled at Merlin and held out her hand. “I’m Morgana Pendragon. I want you to know that if you ever hurt Arthur I have three people in my phonebook who can kill you with their bare hands. Lovely to meet you.”

“You too, I think. Has Arthur told you then?” asked Merlin.

“Yes, he has. I’m looking forward to you coming round on Sunday for dinner. Gwaine’s cooking and, that reminds me, I owe him ten quid. I must go now, but I’ll see you on Sunday, bye!”

“Sorry, Merlin, I am so so sorry. For her, and for nearly killing you, God! I should’ve remembered that you can’t have peanuts. I’m such an idiot. I don’t blame you if you don’t want to come to dinner on Sunday or if you want to break up with me, I’m sorry.” Arthur rushed out all of his sentences and turned to leave before Merlin grabbed his hand.

“Don’t be a clotpole, of course we’re not breaking up, especially not after what your sister threatened me with! And how were you to know I was allergic to peanuts, I’d never told you before. Anyway, now that you’re out to your sister I would love to meet all of your friends on Sunday.”

“Thank you Merlin, for being perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, please leave me comments/kudos/virtual cookies  
> I'm on tumblr as starsandsignals, come say hi and leave me a prompt :)


End file.
